A Few Miles From Wonderland
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: After hitting her head and knocking herself out, Rachel wakes up and finds herself in a new world. All of her friends from glee club are there except they are not themselves they are all crazy characters. Join Rachel as she tries to find her way back home! ( sort of Alice in Wonderland au and sort of MadHatter!Kurt )


**Hey guys! so i just had this random idea for a fanfiction while watching the Tim Burton version of 'Alice in Wonderland' so i guess this is sort of an Alice in Wonderland au... i dont know hahaha yeah, so i hope you enjoy it! :) i certainly enjoyed writing it hehe**

**sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**aaannnnddd i dont own Glee (or any of the films mentioned)... Yet...**

* * *

Rachel stood up from the back row of seats in the choir room, "I don't want to sound self-centered or anything, but I really think in order to win, i need a solo in regionals." She told her fellow classmates. A few groans could be heard from different places in the room. "Are you kidding me?! No way! you are not stealing this solo from me! Not this time!" Mercedes spoke up from the other side of the room. "Guys, i will be holding auditions for this solo for regionals" Mr Schue told the group of kids, "Anyone of you can audition." he added. Rachel crossed her hands and huffed, "But Mr Schue! I really do think we will have a better chance of winning if I have the solo! I'm trying to help!" She explained, earning herself a few glares. "Rachel that isn't fair, I will be holding auditions, end of conversation!" Mr Schue exclaimed just as the bell rang. "Ok Guys I will see you all tomorrow."

Rachel was searching for her lost phone in her room, today wasn't a good day, with the being slushied and not getting the solo for regionals straight away, I'm just going to have to do an amazing audition. Loosing her phone made her day much worse. "Ugh! where is it?!" She grumbled from under her desk. Rachel went to stand up but went too quickly, as she hit her head on the top of the desk and knocked herself out.

* * *

When Rachel woke up she was shocked to see that she wasn't in her room anymore, she was laying under a tall tree on soft green grass that swayed even though there was no wind. "Where am I?" Rachel mumbled to herself. She stood up and had a look around, she seemed to be in another world as everything look strange and impossible, the sky was pink and the clouds were purple, the grass was green as normal but all the trees shared different shades of blue. Rachel started to walk forward and the further she walked the more trees that appeared and without even noticing Rachel had found herself in a forest of blue trees. She didn't know what her destination was but she just continued following the small pathway that made its way through the forest. Every now and then Rachel would hear something in the bushes, but she was too scared to check what was following her. Rachel didn't know how long she was walking for, but she was soon stopped by the path splitting up two different ways and by a sign pointing and showing the different directions. Rachel tried to read what the sign said but it was all moldy and worn out. She decided to trust her instincts and go right. Rachel continued walking, her eyes glued to the ground. The pathway seemed to be getting wider as she moved further. Because her head was down she didn't notice where she was actually going and she didn't notice the wooden table that was right in front of her. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts as pain ran through her leg from running into a forgotten chair, that was left abandoned. She gasped and quickly looked up to check where she had ended up. What she saw gave her a big surprise. "Well, well, well, who's this?" A voice distracted her from her trance, she quickly turned to see who had spoken and saw... Blaine? No, it wasn't the Blaine she knew, this Blaine had whiskers like a cat and was smoking a cigar. 'This has to be a dream!' Rachel thought to herself. "You don't seem familiar... not from around here aren't you?" 'Blaine' spoke up again. Rachel ignored his question and looked to see who else was sitting at the long messy table, on the other side of Blaine was Quinn! But like Blaine she looked different, her hair was in a messy side braid and her eye makeup was running but she didn't look like she had been crying and she made no attempt to fix it, Rachel also noticed that the tips of the other girl's fingers were gold blades that looked dangerously sharp. Quinn watched Rachel closely, watching her every move. "Seems to be human to me." A soft voice came from the end of the table. Rachel looked towards the owner of the voice to see Kurt, he was different as well. This version of Kurt had thick eye liner on and had a mustache, that curled at the ends. He wore a nicely fitted maroon suite and crazy looking top hat which sat nicely on his head. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, "I feel like I'm Alice in Wonderland." She whispered mostly to herself but the others seated at the table heard and started giggling madly. "What's so funny?" Rachel frowned placing her arms on her hips. "Oh sweetie, you poor little earthling" Kurt chuckled, "Wonderland is a few miles north, It's a very nice place actually." He told the lost girl. Blaine sat up higher, "You know Alice was actually born in Wonderland, she wasn't exactly human, she was just a mental case who believed she fell down a rabbit hole and fell upon a new strange world. Poor girl, she was so confused when people tried to tell her Wonderland was her home town. Alice is in a mental institution now." he told Rachel. Kurt nodded along, "what brings you here?..." Quinn asked slowly, her voice quiet and deep, Rachel was starting to feel a bit intimidated by the creepy looking girl. "More important question, HOW did you get here?" Blaine questioned curiously, Rachel frowned, "I don't exactly know... One minute I was looking for my phone in my room the next I'm in this strange new world!" She explained. Kurt gave the girl a strange look, "Phone? What the hell is a- you know what? never mind, I'm guessing you want to find your way back home?" he guessed sending Rachel a smile, she just shrugged "Yeah I guess so". Kurt nodded, "I will take ya to da wise one then." He informed the lost girl. Rachel frowned with confusion, "The wise one?" She asked clueless. "He some magic guy, cousin to the wizard of oz or whatever, He will know how to take you home." Blaine explained. The three all stood up at the same time and seemed to have started to pack their bags. Blaine was packing some his cigars from his collection, Quinn was gathering up what looked like magic potions and Kurt just seemed to be putting whatever he could find into his bag (mostly tea cups, as they were drinking tea at the time). "Kurt, are you like... related to the mad hatter?" Rachel questioned quietly, Kurt nodded as he was packing his two sai swords into his large bag, "He's my uncle actually." He told her. Soon the three had finished packing and were ready to go on their adventure. "Alrighty lets get going! chop chop! hurry hurry!" Blaine demanded in a rush. Quinn huffed, annoyed at Blaine's bossiness, while Kurt just smiled as he took Rachel's hand in his pulling her along. "Are you ready for an adventure Rachel?" He asked with a grin, Rachel only nodded in reply, 'This is so strange!' She thought to herself as they started journey through the forest.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

***Loki voice* TADAA! (I dont know if you will get that or not) I hope you enjoyed it! and RREEVVIIEEWW! coz i lurrvee me some rreevviieewwss hahaha teehee. **

**~Sophie-Jo~ xox**


End file.
